In the related art, an automatic power supply device for supplying power to a moving body such as an automobile or an autonomous moving device has been developed (for example, see PTL 1).
FIG. 12 is a diagram illustrating an automatic power supply device of the related art. Since automatic power supply device 116 of the related art charges a moving body that is stopped at a distant position, automatic power supply device 116 includes a mechanism that carries out position correction for the purpose of realizing a contact between a power supply terminal and power receiving terminal 117 within a predetermined position error range.